


Say Something

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan is gravely injured while the group is separated from Wynne in the Deep Roads. Her lover tries to save her, but Amell's own healing abilities are not strong enough. </p><p>Written for a kink-meme prompt. A deliciously evil kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Alistair pulled her back and asked, "Do you hear something?"

Amell paused and shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

The party walked further into the Deep Roads, Amell leading and Wynne trailing behind, arguing with a drunken Oghren. 

It was then the ceiling began to cave in. 

Amell put her hands out, casting the barrier on her side. Before the rocks separated them, she could see Wynne doing the same. When the rockslide stopped, Amell climbed up as much as she could, calling out over the other side.

"We're fine!" Wynne assured, "Neither of us are hurt."

"We'll meet up at the Southern Crossroads!" Amell shouted back, "We'll set up camp if we get there first. Be careful!"

Amell glanced over her shoulder. The majority of her party was with her. She would be a little surprised if the pair managed to get to the Crossroads without killing the other. She looked down at her map, tracing out their path.

"We'll keep going south," she said, "Which I think is that direction."

Morrigan took the map and put it the right side up.

Amell blushed, "I mean, _that_ direction."

Morrigan shook her head, "You grew up with thousands of tomes and you never learned how to read a map."

"Didn't seem terribly important," Amell shrugged, "When was I ever going to need it, love?"

Morrigan kissed her cheek, taking the map and handed it to Alistair. The party continued on in the correct direction, leaving a sheepish Amell to tag along behind them. 

***

Amell stood in front of the party, shielding them as they ran forward. She sent down fire around them, focusing on the darkspawn ahead of them. She picked them off, focusing on the brutes attacking Zevran. She spotted the elfroot in the corner of her eye and shuffled over, keeping her eye still on the battle as she reached down to pluck it. She dropped the barrier briefly but picked it up again, stuffing the plant into her sack. The last darkspawn fell, the barrier flickered just as the last arrow whizzed past her.

In the moment she heard the gasp, her entire world slowed down. Morrigan fell, clutching her chest, the four arrows clearly visible. Amell ran to her, catching her before she collapsed. She cast the only healing spell she knew, but she knew it would barely mend her skin, never mind any internal organs.

"Get me every healing potion we have," Amell ordered, "And get me a knife."

Leliana handed over the pack and Amell snatched it, pushing her away. She sat Morrigan up in her arms, helping her drink the first. 

"Leliana," Amell said, trying to remain calm, "You need to run ahead. Find Wynne and get her back as soon as you can."

"But you can help her," Leliana said tearfully, "You're a mage too-"

"I can treat small burns, maybe get a splinter out," Amell admitted, "But I never learned...I can't do this. Not on this scale. Please. Go. Go now."

Leliana ran down the path as fast as she could. 

Alistair touched Amell's shoulder and she flinched. He stepped back.

"We'll set up camp," he said, "Get a fire going. We'll keep her warm and boil some water to clean her wounds. It's going to be okay."

Amell continued pouring her magic into Morrigan, trying to sense the rips in her flesh. Morrigan reached up to touch her cheek and Amell pushed her away.

"I need to focus," Amell whispered, "Save your strength. I can keep you alive until Wynne gets here. Are you in pain?"

Morrigan hesitated and nodded. Amell gave her the second healing potion and feeling her own stamina failing, drank a lyrium potion herself. She continued trying to cast a rejuvenating barrier around them, but the effort was draining her. Alistair knelt beside her, cutting the shafts off the arrows the best he could.

"Zevran's getting some poultices ready," Alistair comforted, "And Sten's keeping guard. We're going to have you back on your feet in no time."

"Even the simpleton is being kind," Morrigan wheezed, "I must be in trouble."

"Don't take the arrow heads out," Amell said, "We can't have her bleed out."

"You're going pale," Alistair said, glancing at Amell, "You need to pace yourself. We still have three potions-"

"I already used a second," Amell admitted.

"Two," Alistair corrected, "And a few poultices. You need to let them kick in."

"I'm fine," Morrigan reassured, closing her eyes, "It's just...hard to breathe."

"Let's move her to a bedroll," Amell instructed, "We'll get her on her back. Is the water boiling yet?"

"I just put it on," Alistair said.

"Tear up some sheets, anything. We need to hold the poultices down."

Amell tried to carry Morrigan, but found her legs shaking too hard. Sten came to her side, picking up Morrigan tenderly and laying her on the bedroll. Amell knelt beside her and put her hands back on her abdomen, trying slow down the bleeding. She only moved to let Zevran cut the rest of her clothes away and clean the area.

"You finally got to see me with my top off, assassin," Morrigan teased wearily, "Everything you hoped it would be?"

"Less severe bleeding," Zevran joked, "And I did imagine perkier breasts."

"Sorry to disappoint," Morrigan coughed, trying to smirk.

Zevran laid the poultices down on her and bandaged her the best he could. Amell felt her mana drain from her once more and she gestured for the pack. Alistair handed her the next healing potion.

She shook her head, "Lyrium."

"Drink it slowly," Alistair advised.

Amell ignored him, gulping it down. Morrigan looked up at her tiredly, her skin growing paler. The bleeding began again and Amell cast the barrier again, ignoring the others as they whispered amongst themselves. Morrigan coughed harder, spitting blood on the ground. 

"One of the arrows hit your lung," Amell said softly, "Just stay still. The other seems to be working. I know it feels like you can't breathe, but you can. Just breathe slowly."

"I know," Morrigan whispered, "I can feel it. One's between my ribs, it cracks against the bones when I breathe. If you could take it out, it would hurt less. Please, my love."

"I can't take the poultice off," Amell apologized, "I can give you another potion. Or whisky?"

Morrigan laughed before spitting up more blood, "No, thank you. I'd like to be somewhat awake for this."

"You were always such a light weight," Amell teased, "You remember when we were with the Dalish and you have two sips of that elfroot wine...Maker. You were a demon in the sack that night."

Morrigan said nothing and Amell went back to her spell, finding the arrowhead between her ribs. She froze the area, causing Morrigan to wince. Alistair handed her the third healing potion and Amell tipped it back against Morrigan's lips. Morrigan tried to drink it but turned on her side and vomited. Amell held her hair, stroking her back, only to find blood running off her fingers.

"Give me the last one," Amell said, "We'll give it to you slowly, okay?"

Morrigan shook her head, "I won't be able to keep it down."

"Try, please," Amell pleaded. 

Morrigan refused again, coughing on her side. She leaned against her healthy lung, digging her fingers into the sheets. 

Morrigan murmured, "So this is it."

"Morrigan," Amell begged, "Don't talk like that. Leliana will bring Wynne here soon. Your stomach will settle down and I can still help-"

"I can feel your power draining again, love," Morrigan wheezed, "It's alright. I just wish...oh my love, I wish I could have saved both of you. I was so close. If only..."

"Both of us?" Amell asked, "What are you talking about?"

Morrigan closed her eyes, her breathing growing shallower. Amell grabbed the next lyrium potion and drank it as fast as she could, nearly throwing up herself. She threw her entire energy into the spell, feeling her body ache and spasm. She started drinking the next and Alistair pulled it from her.

"You're going to overdose," he warned, "You need to stop."

She snarled in return, taking it from him. She drank it quickly, tossing it away. Amell knelt above her again, laying her hands on her chest, trying to keep her heart pumping. Amell's hands shook and she felt close to fainting. 

Morrigan sighed softly and her chest no longer rose. Amell grasped desperately for the last lyrium potion and Alistair grabbed it, smashing it on the ground. She jumped up and attempted to punch him but he caught her.

"You son of a bastard bitch!" She swore, "What the hell did you do? I could have saved her-I could have-"

She beat against his chest, clawing at his skin. Alistair said nothing, though she could hear him start to cry. Amell stopped hitting him, hearing a low soft voice singing in Qunlat.

She turned, trembling. Sten continued without acknowledging them, cleaning Morrigan's bloodied face with the last of his canteen water. He covered her naked chest with a blanket, his words indistinguishable to the rest of them.

Amell quivered and Alistair held her tighter.

He whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Amell screamed like an animal. She bit Alistair's arm, forcing him to let her go. She took Morrigan into her arms, stroking through her bloodied hair. 

"Please don't do this to me," Amell begged, "Please...oh Maker, Morrigan...please...I love you so much. This wasn't supposed to be like this...Morrigan..."

She felt lightheaded, her stomach rolling over. Her heart raced. She kissed over Morrigan's pale face until her hands started going numb. She laid her down and lay down beside her, closing her eyes.

Alistair said softly, "You have to get up right now."

"I hate you," she sat up, looking up at him, "You always hated her, you couldn't stand her. If you had just let me drink that damn lyrium-"

Alistair pleaded, "Hit me again, do whatever you want, but you need to listen to me. You have lyrium poisoning. If you don't treat it right now, you may die....please. I can't lose you too."

She stood shakily and Alistair caught her, bringing her to sit on a rock near the fire. He cleaned her face as she shivered. She drank from his canteen slowly, fighting off the nausea. 

She watched Morrigan's still frame, the blanket now covering her face. Zevran approached her and brought forth two silver pieces. He put them in Morrigan's hand, closing her fingers around them. 

"I'm really cold," Amell whispered.

Alistair returned, bringing blankets around her. He said little, simply sitting beside her and encouraging her to drink. They listened as Sten continued his prayers, Zevran sitting beside Morrigan, holding her still hand.

***

Amell came in and out of consciousness, aware only vaguely of the people around her. She could still hear Sten's voice and remembered drinking something oddly sweet. 

She dreamed of Morrigan on the banks of Lake Calehad, her sweet laugh as the pair chased each other in and out of the cold surf. Morrigan had pulled her down into the rocky sand, kissing her hard. 

Morrigan whispered to her, "I couldn't save both of you...forgive me, my love. Forgive me."

***

Amell woke and immediately dry heaved. She felt someone pull her hair back, a cool damp cloth on the back of her neck. She shuddered and she saw Wynne's frown.

"Foolish girl," she murmured sympathetically, "Foolish, foolish girl."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Amell cried out, "Where were you? Where were any of you? I would died to save any one of you and you couldn't barely make an effort to help her!"

She looked up, seeing Alistair standing outside the tent.

"I don't ever want to see you again," Amell spat, "Do you hear me? You're the reason she's dead. You stupid son of a whore, you can't make every decision-"

Alistair left without another word, leaving Amell alone in her anger. She tossed Wynne aside, bringing her blankets back around her.

"Get out," Amell demanded. 

***

They buried Morrigan in a rocky cairn, knowing she would not want to be burned as an Andrastian. Amell did not take part, standing alone by herself in the great tomb of the Deep Roads. She wanted to remember this place, for she knew if she survived long enough to hear the Calling, this is where she would spend her last hours. 

She recalled Morrigan's words again and again and looked back upon Alistair, crying as he put the last stone on the cairn. In that moment, she swore to herself that if one of them should fall, it would not be him. 

She ran back and held him, letting him cradle her in his arms. He stroked her hair as Amell sobbed into his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I don't hate you."

"I know," he assured, "I know."

"We're going to make it count," Amell said, wiping her tears away, "She wouldn't want me weeping and mourning all day. She would want me to keep going...Maker. We have to keep going. I just..."

Alistair admitted, "She would also make fun of me for crying and probably roll her eyes at all of Sten's praying and Leliana's singing."

Amell smiled tiredly," Probably."

Alistair let go of her, squeezing her hand. 

Amell looked at their party, shaken and saddened, and cleared her throat.

"Onward," she ordered.


End file.
